Chasing Catherine
by FilAng3l
Summary: Catherine leaves Vegas, and Grissom would do everything he can to have her back... even if it means he has CHASE her. [Obviously this is GCR] (could also be considered as a pre-sequel to Ceasing Trauma)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: CSI is not ours

Spoilers: none

Authors' notes: this is a co-written fic, by Sab and Danni. We both hope that you'll enjoy and, and this could be considered as a pre-sequel, or a prequel as what we'd like to call it to an earlier fic by Sab a.k.a filangel, titled CEASING TRAUMA. if you haven't read it, well there's really no need to since this is a PRE-sequel/PREQUEL, and could be even better coz then you won't know how it ends and not spoil the whole fun. Those who have read it well, if you're still interested to knowing how it all happened, read on!

Chapter one: Good-bye

"Hey guys let's go have breakfast"

"Sorry Cath, but I have to go home" said Nick sincerely

"Yea me too" said Warrick

"Sara?"

"I have to leave early too. Sorry"

"Come on guys, it's my treat!"

"Well in that case we'll hold you on that for tomorrow!" said Greg cheerfully, and everybody else chimed in to Greg's idea.

"Hey, I'm gonna head home, how about you guys?" Grissom said as he entered the locker room where everybody is.

"We're heading out too" Sara replied.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Grissom waved bye to all of them, "Good-bye!" Catherine said.

"We'll see you tomorrow, kay Cath?"

"See you tomorrow Cath!"

"Bye Cath!"

"Hey don't forget breakfast tomorrow Cath!"

"I won't. Good-bye guys!"

Everybody turned on their heels to leave, Catherine sighed. She walked behind her team and watched as they all went on their different directions. "Good-bye" she muttered. She came back to the locker room and got that white envelope she's been working on. She walked to her boss's office and placed it there, she neatly placed a white envelope on top of his desk. She closed her eyes before shutting the door, it was hard but she has to do it.

She walked around the lab, the whole night shift has left, and she's the only one there, she looked around, everything was so normal, no one knew but her. With one last glance at the building, Catherine shed a tear and jumped in her car.

The next shift.

Grissom entered his office; he grabbed the assignments and head to the break room.

"Okay" Grissom announced his presence as he entered, "Warrick, you're going solo, Nick you're with me, Sara you're with Catherine. Where's Catherine?"

"Probably on her way" said Warrick nonchalantly. "Warrick page her, Sara call her phone"

"Her phone's out of coverage area. It's either off or has no signal" Sara announced as she flipped her phone shut.

,,tteett. Tet. Tet.tet. ...

They all turned to look at their pagers, and it was none of theirs. Grissom caught the sight of something between the couch in the break room where Nick is seated, "Nick what's that?" Grissom pointed out. Nick looked at where Grissom was pointing at and as he retrieved it he had no doubts what it is or whose. "It's Catherine's pager."

"She must have left it" said Sara.

"Okay well then, Nick you go with Sara, I'll go solo."

They all went to work on the field, all of them thinking that Catherine has probably arrived at the lab by the time they are out in the Crime Scene. They all pulled double shifts. At the end of the second shift Grissom entered his office for the first time that day since he grabbed the assignments, as he went inside that's when he saw a white envelope on top of his desk with his name written by Catherine on it. He cautiously got the envelope and opened it; there was a letter inside –

Dear Gil,

By the time you've read this I'm already gone. I have sent my resignation to the sheriff, I told him that I would be the one to tell you, and that's why I'm telling you now. I'm going to a place far away, a place where I could be far from you. I've been with lots of men, deep inside me, all my past relationships failed and somehow I know I'm responsible coz deep inside I never expect it to last, coz there's something holding me back. And that's you. Don't worry that's not the only reason I left, I also left because I want to have a new start, a new life. I would go someplace where no one knows that I used to be a stripper, a place where memories of Eddie won't haunt my daughter and I a place far away from Sam Braun, a place where no one knows me, where no one could judge me.

I'm gonna start all over again, I'm gonna miss you, I'm gonna miss, Greg, Nick, Warrick, Sara, even Doc Robbins and Jim, hell even Ecklie! I'd miss everybody, I'd miss Vegas, but everything has to come to an end right?

This is it Gil. I'm sorry I can't say good-bye personally, tell the others the same thing. You know how much I hate good-bye's, if I told you personally I doubt I could go, so, now that I'm gone .... Good-bye Gil.

Saying my last goodbye,

Catherine

Grissom closed the letter and his world seemed to crumble down. He was having a hard time breathing, his hands are shaking, and he was sobbing. As if he has not realized that he's crying he went out of his office, and quickly headed to the locker room. Trying to convince himself that all of it was just a joke.

Everybody turned to look at him as he entered the locker room. Greg was right behind him.

"Has Catherine showed up?" Nick asked, Grissom just looked at him for a moment then walked inside, he opened Catherine's locker and it was empty. Empty except for another white envelope; few dollar bills and a post-it note on it –

Hey guys! I owe you breakfast remember? Greg, Told you I wouldn't forget breakfast!

Love,

Catherine.

"Griss?"

"She's gone." Was all that Grissom said. Nick punched his locker door, and silent tears run down Sara's face. Warrick just closed his eyes, and Greg smiled with the note Catherine left. Greg was smiling but the tears falling from his eyes showed his true feelings.

And suddenly Catherine's last words to them kept repeating in their minds.

'Good-bye guys'

It used to be 'see you later'; 'I'd go ahead'; 'see you all tomorrow'; 'bye', it was never good-bye, yet no one noticed it, not until now.

"She wanted to have breakfast. One last breakfast with us." Sara said breaking the silence that have encompassed.

"We turned it down." Nick replied silently.

Grissom rose, and left with Catherine's letter in his hands. Why did he not saw that letter earlier? If he did he might have stopped her. Why didn't he notice the way she said goodbye to him? He could have stopped her.

All these are a bunch of what he could have. But the fact is ... he did not.

TBC


	2. H

(disclaimer,spoilers etc - see prev chap)

A/N: We thank you guys for all the reviews!

Chapter two: H

He has to find out where she's gone.

"Hi this is Gil Grissom. I'm the nightshift supervisor of the Las Vegas CSI team. Actually I'm searching a Catherine Willows."

"There is a Catherine Willows in Miami. In the dayshift team of

Horatio Cane."

"Thanks Miss."

He ends the phone call. It was easier as he thought to find out where she's gone. But why is she in Miami? She told him that it's nice there but that it isn't Vegas. Maybe it is just all about this Horatio Cane.

She told him that he is really nice. Why has he sent her and Warrick there back then why hasn't he sent her and himself? Right, it was the chief and high profile. But why hasn't he gone to Miami? It had to have something to do with Horatio Cane.

Or as everyone calls him 'H'. What childish thing. He wouldn't let himself be called 'G' by everyone. But maybe it's just that what Catherine wants. For him being more open to new things like that.

Grissom gathers all the courage he can and dials the number to

CSI headquarter in Miami.

"CSI Miami Dade, what can I do for you?"

"I'm searching a Catherine Willows."

"I'm going to connect you with her office, ok? She should be there right now."

"Okay, thanks."

"Catherine Willows' office you're talking to Horatio Cane."

Gil ends the call without saying anything. He knew it had something to do with him. The wonderful 'Horatio Cane'.

-------------

She stands up to go to the bathroom as the phone rings.

"I'm going to get that, just go"

"Okay"

"Catherine Willows' office you're talking to Horatio Cane."

He hears the line go dead.

Catherine comes back a few minutes later.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know sweetheart"

He grabs Catherine's hand and pulls her to him to give her a deep passionate kiss.

"You don't know how much I missed you."

"I think I do now", she whispers to him.

Everything seems to be as she always wanted it to be. As she always dreamt it. She, together with her supervisor, the one she loves, and who loves her, kissing in HER office. But it doesn't feel right.

Something is wrong.

And she knows exactly what. Her supervisor isn't Gil Grissom anymore. That was the way she always wanted it to be, she and Gil as her supervisor kissing in her office. But Gil doesn't love her. And she wants to live on.

She has to move on.

So she is trying to be happy with the one she pretends to love.

TBC

so what do you guys think?


	3. Moving again

Disclaimer: CSI not mine

Spoilers: none

Feedback - would be greatly appreciated

A/N: Thanks for all the feedbacks you guys! and we do hope that you'll like this part too.

Chapter three: Moving again

Now that he knows where she is, he also knows whom she's with. Again he dialed the all too familiar number ...

"Hello. Catherine Willows speaking"

Then he hangs up. It's been one and a half week since he has learned of her where about, he's been trying to have the courage to talk to her but he can't. He also can't stand a day without hearing her voice, so everyday before he sleeps he calls her, just to hear her voice, and when he wakes up he calls her again. And his day is complete.

Meanwhile in Miami

Catherine banged the phone back, "Hey! Easy on the phone!" came Calleigh's voice as she went stepped inside Catherine's office.

"Damn it, I've been having this prank call for a weak and a half now!"

"Why don't you trace where its from"

"I've been meaning to do that, but I got so busy, I didn't have the time."

"Well, it's a slow day, why don't you do that now?"

"Guess your right"

Just before Catherine could exit her office, her pager went off .."So much for catching my mystery caller" Catherine muttered to herself.

That night

"Good night honey"

"Good night"

"I love you Cath"

Catherine just smiled, for some reason she couldn't get the words out, "So, um. It's getting late Horatio, thank you for tonight. I had a great time"

"Same here"

Two days later

"Do you have a minute, we need to talk"

"Sure honey, what about?"

"About ...us, ...I can't be with you, it just wouldn't be right. I mean it's unfair. I'm still in love with someone else. I mean you are a really nice smart and loving person. But I hope you understand that I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to reproach myself. Or anyone else. I'm sorry. But I can't be with you. Maybe we'd be happy someday. And I don't think I can ever love anyone again.

"Catherine – "

"I'm leaving Miami in the next few hours. I want to thank you for all the things you did for me and Linds. I'm really thankful for that but I have to leave. I hope that you'll understand me. I thought I could love you. I thought I could really do. But I realized that I can never love anybody else. I'm sorry. I really am. I hope I'll see you again someday and I hope someday we can be just friends. But I understand if that would be too much. I'm sorry. Thanks a lot. I need to go."

"Cath, wait...it's ok, I mean I understand, I always thought there would be more than friendship between him and you. I realized it the way you talked about him as you and Warrick were here on that case. When you first called him I knew there is more than that. Have you ever told him how you feel?"

"No, I'd probably destroy our friendship and I didn't want to loose him as a friend. And I'm much too afraid to hear his words of rejection. I really need to go now. Thanks again."

"Will you call me? Just as a friend."

"I'll do that"

Back in Vegas

"Warrick you're in charge, I'm still not sure when I'll be back"

"Uh, Grissom where are you going?" Sara asked

"I have to see someone in Miami"

Hours later in Miami

Okay. Which, which, which. Catherine is holding three different plane tickets. Up to now she still has not decided which she'll use.

"Boston. New York. San Francisco" Catherine read aloud

"I like San Francisco, it sounds cool." Said Lindsey, "Then San Francisco it is"

Catherine took Lindsey in her hands and headed their way to check in their suitcases on a flight to San Francisco

Meanwhile ...

Grissom hurriedly walked his way to the main door, there were a lot of people in his way, he walked pass the check in area, then he stopped in his steps when he saw a strawberry haired lady checking her suitcases in.

"Hey Mister! Will you get moving please!"

Grissom's attention was caught by the grumpy woman, when he turned his gaze back to the check in counter, the woman was gone. He figured, he must be seeing things and that its probably the effect of not seeing Catherine.

Minutes later

Catherine is in a plane with Lindsey next to her.

Sara and Gil always said that it would be beautiful there. So why not go there? Gil always had a really good taste. He mentioned often that she'd like it there. So now she's going to prove that. Plus, she doubts that anyone would suspect that she'd be going there ... not that anyone would bother looking for her.

Catherine sighed and glanced at her daughter and thought, this is it, I'm really starting my life over.

TBC


	4. San Francisco

(disclaimer, spoilers etc... see prev chaps)

Chapter four: San Francisco

She's sitting in Golden Gate Park and is thinking about her life so far. He's right. San Francisco is really beautiful and she loves the city. But isn't it ironic that he told her that. She'd love to be here together with him. But she needed to leave him. He was her best friend but after more than 2 decades she wanted more than just friendship. But he never seemed to feel that too.

He was never the one showing his feelings to anybody but there were times she knew he was in love. With someone else.

And isn't it ironic that it was her who could've been together with him in the ice-skating station talking about beauty. That it was actually her that mentioned that that girl looked like Sara. That it was her pushing him in the arms of Terri and lady heather. That it was always her who told him not to stare or to shut his mouth. And it is her who wished that it were true every time someone assumes that they couple.

Isn't it ironic?

He told her everything but she wanted to be more than just his best friend. He doesn't know what it meant to her that day Ed was about to slap her at work and he throw him out of the building. Ed has mentioned that he has suspected that she and Gil has a thing. O, how much she wishes Ed was right back then. Isn't it ironic? That it was Ed who told her.

Gil would never know how worried she was when Paul Millander wanted to kill him and he went alone to have dinner with him. How much did she wish to be there with him to save his life if she'd need to do it. She'd done it before and she'd do it again without thinking twice about.

What would she do to have him here now?

She'd do anything. But she has decided, she'd do anything.. and she decided not to.

There were the looks they exchanged.

The jokes they made.

The smiles gave.

And the way they always knew what each other think.

He was the reason she always smiled when she came to work.

She loved the breakfasts they shared after shift's end. After watching the sunrise on shift's end for so many times.

She told him once, 'never doubt never look back' she knows he's her past and not her future. She has to move on. So she stands up from where she was sitting and walks back home into her new life.

Catherine has just finished off with cleaning their new apartment, she sank down the couch after a tiring day's work when she heard a knock, "what now?" she groaned. As she opened the door there's a woman in her 60's standing on the other side.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"I'm your neighbor, I'm Alice. And this is my husband James"

"Oh hi! Come in. come in" she let the couple inside and led them to the living room, "By the way I'm Catherine. Catherine Willows. Take a seat"

"Catherine Willows!?" Alice repeated in shock

"Is something the matter?" Catherine was puzzled.

"Sweetheart, there can be two Catherine Willows you know" Catherine eyed the husband, "Excuse me, but I'm not following the conversation"

"It's just that our daughter has this friend, and our daughter has told us a lot of her co-workers and we've been very eager to meet them, or at least one of them."

"Oh, you have a daughter!"

"Yes, an our only child."

"What does she do?"

"She's uh, what do you call that?"

"A Crime scene investigator sweetheart" Alice smiled sweetly

"I've always wanted her to be a model."

"James my dear, if she had become a model, she'd be wasting her brains."

"Our daughter is very smart and a toughie too, we can't be any more prouder" said James with pride.

"A crime scene investigator" Catherine muttered, as she placed two and two together. "Sara, Sara, Sara" Catherine said in a hush, she couldn't believe Sara actually talked about them with her parents. Who would have thought that that girl has a soft spot for the team, Catherine thought.

"It's you isn't it?" Alice asked, Catherine nodded. "James, Alice, I would appreciate it if you don't mention to your daughter about me"

"Having a new life?" Alice asked knowingly. Catherine nodded again.

"Okay, but if you need anything, just come to us"

"Will do."

The next day in a diner.

A man is watching them. And as a CSI Catherine had already noticed it. She's talking with Linds about her first day at school as the man walks to them next to him a girl in Lindsey's age.

"Sorry but we heard you talking about you guys being new here, and uh- "

"Yes, we are new here." Catherine said a little too harsh, but he just came a little too cocky, he's a charmer, Catherine knew a lot of men like him, she did like those types before, but not anymore.

"My daughter and I just wanted to say Hi. And introduce ourselves with you lovely ladies."

With the mention of the word daughter, Catherine's features softened, she gave him a light smile, "I'm Catherine and that's my daughter Lindsey."

He's a really good-looking guy she thinks. And he seems to be nice.

"My name is marc and that's my daughter Alison"

Lindsey interrupts him.

"I'm in Al's class, we already met today"

"That's great" said Catherine

"Can we go to the park dad?"

Marc looks at Catherine for her approval, she nods, "Okay, just be careful and 3 hours tops. We'll wait for you guys here"

"3 hours then'

"Bye, mum"

"Bye dad"

"See ya Al"

"Linds! –"

"Al – "they both called for their daughters at the sametime

"We'll take care, don't worry!"

Catherine sighed. "Kids." They said in unison, they glanced at each other and laughed, as soon as the laughter faded Catherine asked,

"So um. Where's your wife?"

"We're divorced, she has a new family"

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't- "

"It's okay, we're actually very good friends now. How about you? Do you have a husband?"

"No. We got divorced, then months later he um. Died in an accident"

"My condolences."

"Enough about my ex, I want to learn about you..."

Catherine and Marc began talking as soon as the two girls left, and Catherine found it surprising how much she feels comfortable with talking to Marc.

Days passed by, and the days turned into weeks, and the week is now a whole two months. Everyday Catherine sees Marc as they both fetch their kids, and the four of them would go for some ice cream, they talked on the phone and even arranged Friday night movies together. Catherine has learned enough about Marc to say that he is indeed a great man. He has a house of his own, he takes care of his daughter, he has a great job and very thoughtful. He and Catherine became very good friends, and the other thing that Catherine loves about him, is that he respects her a lot. Their relationship is hemmed in that of friendship.

And it's a wonder; with two months it felt like she has known him all her life.

Catherine and Marc waved good-bye to their daughters who are now inside the bus getting ready for their class fieldtrip.

"So now that we are alone, have you been in the haven?"

"Well, you haven't brought me there yet"

Marc gave out a chuckle, "What am I to you a tour guide?" he jested

"Yea. And a very good one too, I'll have to tell your boss to give you a raise."

Marc just grinned at her, "You wanna go there?"

"Have I ever said no?"

On their way as usual they talked animatedly about everything and anything. They got out of the car and started walking, a few moments later they stop. And Catherine felt the urge to kiss him.

He is the most fabulous man I've ever met. That's probably why I was brought here, maybe I was meant to meet him.

They turned to each other and she can see this feeling of desire in his eyes. The same feeling she knows is also reflected on hers.

She makes the first move and walked a step closer to him, he looked in her eyes, "Are you sure you want this?"

"I think I do" said in a whisper. With that, he moved a step forward, he held her face in his hands and closed the distance of their lips. The kiss was gentle and affectionate at the same time. Everything seemed to turn into a slow motion, as they both pulled apart, they were both still trapped in that illusion of a slow motion, they looked in to each other's eyes, moments later their lips crashed together again, this time the kiss was more bold and with much more passion.

2 days later, in front of Marc's house.

"So tomorrow summer holidays begin. Do you already know what you're doing then?"

"I want to visit my sister in Vegas and Linds misses her friends...if you want you and al can come with us."

Linds and al are already on the doorsteps.

"Well, Linds and I better go."

"Go? Aren't you gonna stay for dinner?"

"You're making dinner? I though you said your exhausted for all that walking around the mall we did"

"Well you're going to help me with it, aren't you?" Marc winked at her, and she smirked at him. Lindsey and Al exchanged looks; they have not yet been told of what happened two days ago.

They all entered the house. Marc closes the door behind them.

With that ends the first of hopefully a lot more fantastic days in Catherine's new life. Far away from home. Home will ever belong to Vegas and Gil Grissom. But for now she's happy in the HOME of someone else.

TBC


	5. Still looking

A/N: Sorry it took so long!!!!! tnx for all those who patiently waited.

Chapter five: Still looking

Grissom has been working 24-7 this past few weeks, doing this made him think less of Catherine. Working 24-7 not only takes his mind away from the aforementioned woman but also gives way for him to finish everything up before the weekend.

Grissom has decided that he would take a long weekend, and no one has ever asked him about it. This said long weekends of his are all spent on looking for Catherine. When he arrived at Miami he was too late, Catherine was gone. Horatio had no clue of where Catherine went, he has talked with every body there but no one knew, and it was all like a déjà vu of what happened in Vegas. She left, and no one knew of her where-abouts.

It was at this point when Grissom remembered someone from the past. Georgia Wikfield. Georgia is someone whom he has helped back in Vegas; she was abused and personally asked for Grissom's help to find evidence against her abuser who happens to be a known entrepreneur. But with Grissom's keen eye and unrivaled skills she was given the justice she has been seeking.

* * *

"Hello."

"Hello. May I please speak with Georgia Wikfield?"

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"This is Grissom, you might not remember m- "

"Mr. Grissom! How can I not remember? What can I do for you? It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has. Well, Georgia I need your help"

"In any way I can Mr. Grissom"

"Isn't it that you work for Miami Airport?"

"Yes, why?"

"Could you look for a Catherine Willows who boarded yesterday?"

"What flight?"

"That's the problem, I don't know where she's headed."

"Okay, well I'm going to try and look, I'll just call you back"

"Okay, thank you."

After an hour of waiting the phone rang and Grissom couldn't have picked it up any quicker. "Hello"

"Hi, Mr. Grissom."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yea, it turns out, Ms. Willows has booked herself on three different flights going on different states."

"How many states are we talking about?"

"Three. Primarily"

"Primarily?"

"Well Mr. Grissom, it just so happens that my good friend came by his name is Nelson Emtec. Turns out that Ms. Willows bought her flight tickets from him."

"May I speak with Mr. Emtec?"

"Yea. Hold on."

"Hello"

"Hi, Mr. Emtec?"

"Please call me Nelson"

"Okay, um Nelson, can you tell me about where Catherine is heading?"

"Mr. Grissom, I'm sorry but I can't tell you such confidential details about my client"

Georgia snatched the phone from her fiancé and covered the speaker as she whispered to him, "He's a good man, he gave justice to me I assure you he means no harm to Ms. Willows" with this Nelson gave in.

"Ms. Willows purchased a ticket for Boston, New York and San Francisco. Her ticket on Boston comes with a connecting ticket for a flight to Sacramento, her ticket to New York also comes with another ticket to Toronto Canada, and her ticket to San Francisco has another ticket with it for a flight to New Jersey."

"WHAT!!! She bought six tickets?!"

"Twelve actually, everything is times two, her daughter is with her."

* * *

Grissom has rounded all of Boston, as far as he knows he has searched every inch of it, he also has friends there and people whom he has helped from the past who are willing to keep their eyes open for any sight of a strawberry blonde named Catherine with a daughter named Lindsey shows up.

He's also finished searching through out Sacramento, and now he's on his way to New York, then to Jersey, San Francisco is the second to the last on his list thinking, she couldn't be possibly be there, and of course Canada is on the bottom of his list – with the most obvious reasons.

"Hey Griss, you off to see the world again?" Warrick asked as he and Nick met Grissom in the break room.

"Yep." He answered dryly, inwardly thinking, its not the world he wants to see, just one woman, that's all he wants.

"Man, when are you going to give up?"

"Never Nick, never."

TBC


	6. accidental meeting

Chapter six: accidental meeting

Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown walked into a diner after just finishing up a case.

"Damn I'm tired" Nick groaned

"You're tired? Imagine all the work I still have to do!"

"I thought Griss finished everything before he left?"

"Yea, well what about the new ones?"

"Well, that's the cause of being supervisor man!"

"I don't get it, he leaves for 4 days then comes back a few weeks later he leaves again, do you really think he'll find Cath just by spending four days in each DAMN STATE!"

"First of all, not in all states, secondly the only reason he doesn't go away more than 4 days is because he can't lose his job, because losing it will leave him with no more connections, and in case you haven't noticed he has connections in all those places he goes to, and I bet he gets those people as a search team for him!" Nick jested and smirked

"Whatever man!"

"So where's Griss now?"

"Jersey I think"

"Last time he's in New York, now he's in Jersey, where will he be next?!"

"Let's just order man"

As Nick turns his head around to call for the waitress something caught his eye, his mouth hung opened speechless, "Nick. Nick! Nick!!"

Warrick followed Nick's gaze, "Did you see that girl over there, isn't it?..."

"Who?"

"I think that's Lindsey"

"Lindsey?"

"Yes Lindsey"

"Probably just looks like her. Come on man, what would she be doing here?"

The two men turned to each other and with a look in the eye, the rose and followed the little girl. As they both walk into the direction the girl has turned. They walk slowly around a corner and can't believe their eyes, there just a few tables away is the woman with the most who left them all without saying goodbye four months ago.

Now she's sitting at a table with a smart man talking about something and laughing a lot.

She seems to be happy.

Meanwhile on that table

"I'm glad that we decided to be friends, I mean I'm still not ready for

Anything, but I want to thank you for the last few weeks. It was a lot of fun and I guess Linds and Al are having fun too."

"Well, Cath I have to thank you, but it was great and family tickets are just a lot cheaper."

And again he has managed to make Catherine laugh. And quite frankly to that comment it made her realize he was so right, it feels good with him around. But something is missing.

"You ready to go?" Marc asked as Lindsey and Al approached them.

"All set!" Lindsey said cheerfully.

"We're going shopping!" Al enthusiastically announced for the fourth time that day.

Cath slightly slapped him on his arm, "So let's go Prince Charming."

"You're a funny woman"

"She looks happy" Nick said sadly.

"Yeah, with her Mr. Family man"

"Who's going to talk to Gris?"

"I don't know if we should tell him, he might not take it well. I mean he seems to be depressed enough but someday he'll be over her leaving him."

"Maybe you're right"

"Maybe I am."

"But Griss would just be hoping like a fool, he's gonna know it someday you know"

"How about this, we talk to Sara and Greg, and look for Cath, I mean we've already found her so its gonna be easy to check her up see how she's doing"

"Are you sure it's a good idea for the four of us to mingle?"

"Its not like we have a choice"

TBC


End file.
